Irreplaceable
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: There are some guys out there that are Irraplaceable.....but others are not, and soon Maddie will realize what it takes to be truly Irreplaceable. ZackMaddie, with mentions of TrevorMaddie and LondonTrevor


Irreplaceable

_Maddie thought Trevor was Irreplaceable, but little did she know, there was more to being **Irreplaceable.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trevor slammed the closet door, as he glared over at Maddie, who was sitting in the antique chair in the bedroom, filing her fingernails, who put on a wicked grin.

"This is so stupid Madds!" Trevor said.

"A. Don't let me **ever **hear you call me that again, in my house, and B. Do you truly know what's stupid, Trevor? Cheating on me with London! So go on, move all that crap to the left, now!" Maddie scowled.

Maddie watched him groan and pick up the box and head down the steps, and outside the town house, and then back in, opening the coat closet.

He grabbed her volleyball jacket and her old Tipton tie.

"Nuh, Uh." She said, grabbing the jacket and tie from his hands, "That's mine, see," she said, pointing to her name across the front, "M-A-D-D-I-E, and God, to think you were a merit scholar!"

Trevor took a deep breath and threw the stuff in his car, the car that Maddie took money out of her college fund, that she was using to attend Harvard Law, but sadly, had to start going to state, because of his car, the car that she helped pay for.

"Be glad I didn't decide to take your car, babe." She said sarcastically, "But if I did, you could always call up London and ask her to come hither, and get you, because after all, she has like 18 cars, considering she knows how to use the PRNDL now!"

"Maddie, you are such a fool, there is no one else like me out there, smart, good looking, an effing pre-med student, I was right when I met you, you are just a stupid, hippy girl." Trevor said.

"Stop talking and keep on walking!" she said, shoving him out the door and slamming the door.

"Good riddance!" she said, tears nearly forming in her eyes.

She sat down, just as the phone rang.

"Is he gone?"

The voice on the other end said.

Maddie grinned, the one person that knew the whole situation, the one person she cared about as much as Trevor.

"Yeah Zack." She said.

"Good." Zack said, "You didn't deserve that bull he was putting you through."

"Thanks." Maddie replied.

"Are you okay, do you need me to come down there?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." She paused as she saw the Tahoe roll back up into the driveway, "God, he's back." She said, unaware she hadn't hung up.

"Hold On." Zack said hanging up the phone.

She went to the door and locked it.

Trevor jerked at the door, and hissed, "God Maddie, let me the heck in, now!"

"I don't have to! You do not live here anymore Trevor!" she growled.

The sound of screeching tires caused Trevor to jerk his head around.

Zack slammed the door of his Chevy truck and went up to Trevor.

"What do you think you're doing, dawg!" Zack said.

"Going back to my house to get the freaking box of school books that I left here!" Trevor said.

"Oh crap, Oh holy, holy crap." Maddie said, sliding down the door.

"This isn't your house, man, it's Maddie's!" he said.

"The lease said Madeline Fitzpatrick and Trevor Bolton!!! It's my house!" he fought back.

"Trevor, dude, listen, she kicked you out, get over it, you got Fed-Exed, and it's your fault, accept it, and get the hell out of Maddie's driveway!" Zack yelled.

Maddie gasped, she knew Zack only cursed when he was way beyond angry.

"Why should I."

That was it.

Zack reared his fist back and slammed it into Trevor's jaw.

Maddie unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Now get out!" Zack said to Trevor, who was now crumpled up on the pavement.

Maddie threw her arms around Zack's neck.

"Thanks." Maddie said.

"Maddie, I've told you this over and over again, but it's totally true, and I hope you believe me, but I love you, and I mean it." Zack said.

"I know," Maddie smiled letting go of Zack.

That night, Maddie didn't lose a wink of sleep, because tomarrow, she was helping Zack Martin move into her town house, for good, because she knew he was a whole lot better than Trevor.

He was _Irreplaceable._


End file.
